Various ways have been suggested to equip vehicles with windshields capable of displaying information on the windshield. For example, SuperImaging Inc., owned by Sun Innovations Inc. of Fremont, Calif. has proposed a full-windshield head up display that uses a fluorescent film applied to the inside of a vehicle windshield to display or provide information to a vehicle operator looking through the windshield. Other flexible transparent displays based on organic light emitting diode (OLED) and liquid crystal device (LCD) display technologies are available from a variety of manufacturers such as Samsung, Sony, and NEC would be suitable to apply to a windshield. However, if the ambient light includes bright sunlight, it has been observed that the information displayed may be difficult to see. Vehicle manufacturers desire windshield displays that are readily viewable in all ambient lighting conditions. What is needed is a way to increase the apparent brightness of the display.